1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail which is provided in a seat for a vehicle or the like so as to adjust the forward and rearward positions of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle or the like, a seat is mounted via a slide rail to the floor side of the vehicle in such a manner that it can be moved forwardly and rearwardly.
In such slide rail, as a sliding member thereof, there is widely employed a slider formed of a resin material or the like which has an excellent sliding property. In the prior art, for example, one of such slide rails having sliders of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 13152 of 1980.
In other words, the disclosed slide rail is constructed as follows: the lower portion of an upper rail fixed to a seat is formed in a U-shaped configuration; a slide block formed of a resin material is mounted to the tip end portion thereof; and, the slide block is then inserted into a lower rail fixed to the seat floor side in such a manner that it is in close contact with the lower rail.
However, the above-mentioned conventional slide rail has a large sliding resistance since the slide block thereof is inserted into the lower rail in a face-to-face contact manner, and at the same time it may be loosened or produce a strange sound because there exists clearance between the upper and lower rails due to the dimensional errors therebetween, so that the slide rail cannot always be slidingly moved smoothly.